1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to interlocking modular panels of the type having a foam core with top and bottom surfaces covered by a metallic skin. More particularly, it relates to an interlocking panel design that forms a tight seam when the respective metal edges of contiguous panels are interlocked with one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Interlocking panels meet along a seam that is visible to the occupants of the structure. If the seam is wide, it gives the appearance of shoddy construction. Similarly, a narrow, tighter seam provides the appearance of solid, quality construction. Accordingly, numerous designs have been developed that attempt to reduce the size of the seam where abutting panels meet.
The designs that have been developed heretofore, however, are unsatisfactory for a number of reasons. A tight, immovable seam has eluded the art. Moreover, attempts to seal the seams with caulking compound to prevent moisture leakage have also proven unsuccessful because sunlight breaks down caulking compound over time.
The panels heretofore known are also of relatively small size because the foam is relatively brittle and breaks easily if the panels are large.
Earlier panel designs are also somewhat difficult to install because adjoining panels are not easily displaceable in a lateral direction because of the friction created by the mating of the metal edges of said adjoining panels.
Earlier panel designs also have the limitation that the force required to install them is fixed and unadjustable. It would be advantageous if there were a panel design where the force required to interlock adjacent panels could be adjustable. If such a design were available, a customer could order the same panel design with varying degrees of interlocking resistance as desired.
However, when the prior art is considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in this art how the limitations of the prior art could be overcome and how the desired features could be provided.